Sheet structures used in mechanical applications may in certain circumstances be subject to performance requirements that are in tension with one another. For example, it may be desirable for a sheet to have significant strength to resist hoop stresses, if the sheet is formed into a tube, or to resist bending stresses if the sheet is used as a platform to carry weight, e.g., as the floorboard of a vehicle. It may also be desirable that such a sheet attenuate elastic, e.g., sound waves, for example to provide sound protection inside a vehicle. Traditional sheet structures, including composite sheet designs such as related art sandwich structures, may need to sacrifice mechanical stiffness if materials and dimensions are chosen to achieve high acoustic transmission loss.
Thus, there is a need for a design for a structural sheet exhibiting both mechanical strength and high attenuation of acoustic waves.